1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a work supporting system that teaches a procedure of a series of actions (hereinafter simply referred to as “action procedure” as well) to a user. For example, JP-A-2002-230086 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique for combining an action of an object photographed as a video and a schematic moving image of a portion particularly needed to be explained in detail in the action of the object and displaying a combined image on one screen to realize work support.
Examples of the related art are also described in JP-A-8-75418 (Patent Literature 2) and JP-T-2007-514211 (Patent Literature 3).
On the other hand, there is known a technique called augmented reality (AR) for presenting, using a computer, information in addition to a real object, which is an object present in the real world. In the augmented reality, the information displayed in addition to the real object is called “virtual object” as well. The augmented reality is implemented in, for example, a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD” or “head-mounted display device” as well). The HMD picks up an image of an outside scene with a camera, recognizes the image obtained by the image pickup, and generates or acquires a virtual object. In an HMD of a non-transmission type in which a visual field of a user is blocked in a state in which the HMD is mounted, the HMD superimposes a photographed image and a virtual object and causes the user to visually recognize the photographed image and the virtual object. In an HMD of a transmission type in which a visual field of a user is not blocked in a state in which the HMD is mounted, the HMD causes the user to visually recognize only a virtual object. The user wearing the HMD of the transmission type can experience the augmented reality by viewing both of a real object in the real world and the virtual object.
If work support that makes use of such a technique of augmented reality is realized, a user can learn an action procedure represented using a virtual object with respect to a real object present in front of the eyes. Therefore, the technique is extremely useful. In this regard, in the technique described in Patent Literature 1, there has been a problem in that the object and the action of the object photographed as a video are merely manual and have no relation with the real world. Further, in the work support that makes use of the technique of augmented reality, there has been a demand for realizing teaching of a series of action procedures including one action procedure and action procedures related to the action procedure.